Reach Toward the Skies
by ryokablade
Summary: The final battle between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. There are only two people left. One on each side. Their fight will determine the fate of Soul Society. It's either life, or death. One-shot


Reach Toward the Skies

**Author's Note: Okay, at first we wanted to do a depressing/scary/dreadful fanfic with character deaths in them. But, we were just in a too darn of a good mood today to do that. So, we revised the story into Reach Toward the Skies. Should we do the angst story? Hm....maybe we'll give it a shot...But until then...here you go!**

Blood dripped from my face, my mouth, from that large burn on my back, from that sword wound slashed across my chest.

My clothes were torn.

My comrades had nothing but fear in their eyes.

Fear of that man who tried to kill us all.

Or was it?

Or was it fear from seeing me turn into that THING...

I didn't know what had happened with I changed.

But, it didn't matter right now.

All that mattered was victory.

Every move I made sent a sock of pain throughout my body.

I could barely breathe.

No.

I had to win.

I gripped my sword tightly and forced myself to get off my knees.

I struggled as I stood up and faced him.

That man.

He stood in the air, above me, with a sneer on his face.

He was covered in blood.

Yet he was smiling.

He knew he would win.

I pulled my sword out of the ground, pushing my spiritual pressure into my feet as I raced up to the heavens, roaring as I violently slashed at the man.

He easily raised his arms and thrust his own sword at me.

With a slight push, I went spiraling to the ground, crashing through the buildings in my way.

He laughed at the sight.

I was drenched in blood, my vision was blurred. I groaned with agony as I forced myself to approach him again.

He raised an eyebrow as I charged at him, and he once again raised his sword for defense.

I won't lose.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, and sent a wave of spiritual pressure as sharp as a blade flying toward him. His eyes widened with surprise as he jumped back to counter my attack.

My chance.

Using all of my strength, I jumped.

I raised my sword over my head and sliced at the man. The blade inched closer to his throat with every moment.

But at the last second, I felt a wave of fear fill my body.

The man ignored my sword, though it was swinging towards his neck. He smiled coldly and he shot a spell from his hand.

The spell was not directed at me.

I turned with panic and I saw that the spell was aimed at my injured comrades down below.

I quickly flashed over and disintegrated the spell with a swing my sword.

As I pivoted my feet to return, I opened my eyes with shock.

The man was in from of me.

I felt a surge of pain rush through my mind.

The man held his blade.

Covered in blood.

My blood.

His sword, radiating the will of death.

His sword impaled me right through my stomach.

I stared with shock, and blood came streaming out of my mouth.

It hurt.

The man sneered with satisfaction and talked.

"What are you, boy?"

I moaned with pain, not replying.

The man stared at me, with the same bored expression on his face.

"Who do you think you are? You are strong, but not strong enough..."

The cruel man twisted his sword a bit, sending waves of agony coming from my wound.

My vision blurred again, no matter how hard I tried to keep them open.

"I-I...."

I tried to speak, and was replied by a sickening laugh from that man.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat me?"

He grinned.

"Who do you think you are? WHO are you, boy?"

_Who am I...?_

Memories rushed through my mind.

The man laughed wildly and began to draw his sword back, his hand firmly gripped on the sword's hilt.

_Who am I...?_

"'_Sup Ichigo!!!! Come-on, lets go hang after school!! I heard there some hot chicks there!!!"_

"_Keigo you pervert..."_

My hand loosened around my sword's handle.

_What am I?_

"_Kurosaki-kun!!!"_

"_Kurosaki, I am a Quincy, you are a Soul Reaper, therefore we are..."_

"_Yeah-yeah...whatever..."_

_Who am I?_

My head lowered.

"_Come-on Ichigo!!! A fight to the death!!!"_

"_Ichigo Kurosaki, be honored to die by my bankai..."_

"_Come-on Ichigo, if you wanna defeat me and Zabimaru, you gotta be faster than that!!!"_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, you are merely a substitute, so I do not see why I should inform you with inside information..."_

"_Oh Ichigo!!!! You have to take this training seriously, or you'll die!!!"_

"_Oy! Ichigo! Where's nee-san?"_

Win.

The man continued to draw back his blade.

Win.

"_Do you wish to live, or do you wish to win?"  
_Live.

Win.

I want...

"_It's Captain Hitsugaya for the last time!!"_

"_Man, Ichigo's one hard working kid..."_

I want...

"_This is our final battle with Sosuke Aizen."_

I want...

To win!

I threw my arm out and grabbed the man's hand tightly

He couldn't move.

"What the hell?"

I raised my head.

"_Ichi-nee! Dad's looking for you!"_

I stared into his eyes.

"_Ichi-nee, I can SEE it all. I saw you fighting, why won't you tell me?"_

"_Where's Ichi-nee?"_

I gripped his hand tightly and held my breath.

"_He's training, to get stronger."_

"_When is big bro. coming back?"_

"_He'll be back..."_

I thrust myself upon the blade, so that the blade completely impaled me.

So the sword's hilt and the man's hand were right in front of my body.

"_Really, he'll be back?"_

"_Yep, I promise!"_

The man stared at me in shock, and I saw it.

In his eyes.

"_Why do I fight?"_

I saw in his eyes.

Fear.

"_Everyone fights for a reason..."_

"What are you???" The man stuttered, trying to keep his cool, unable to move his grip or his sword.

My turn.

I smiled and stared into his eyes.

I saw Fear.

He saw Strength.

I spoke.  
"I am..."

"_Come on Ichigo, we're friends aren't we? Why won't you tell me anything???"_

"_Ichigo!!! You Idiot!!!"_

_I heard her voice._

"I am..."

"_No matter what happens...I'll be by your side..."_

"_Even if the world turns against you..."_

I rushed all of my energy to the tip of my sword.

"_No matter what..."_

"I am..."

"_Let's fight."_

I raised my sword to his throat.

"I am..."

"_To protect..."_

His eyes widened.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki."

Spirit energy formed around my blade.

"N-no..."

"I'm a soul reaper..."

I glared into Aizen's eyes, which were filled with panic.

"I AM..."

"_Ichigo you idiot!!! Don't swing your sword around like that!! You kill someone!!!"_

"Substitute Soul Reaper...Ichigo Kurosaki!!!!!"

I shouted as loud as I could and thrust my sword at Aizen.

At first, he was startled.

When he realized what happened, he roared with pain as I tightened my grip around my blade.

My last battle.

My last chance to save everyone.

My last bit of energy.

Zangetsu...give me strength...

"GETSUGA...TENSHOU!!!!!"

A huge explosion erupted and, fake Karakura town...became nothing.

I was falling.

I forced my eyes to stay open until I saw Aizen's body slowly turn to dust.

And fell.

Down.

I had no energy to stand.

I reached out hand toward the sky.

I had dropped my sword in the explosion.

My hands were empty.

But I won.

I reached toward the sky.

There was nothing to hold onto.

But I won.

That's all that mattered.

I looked to the side.

I saw my comrades.

They were all alive.

That's good.

Renji and Byakuya seemed to be struggled with pulling someone back.

They failed.

Oh-well.

I kept my hand, reaching out toward the infinite skies.

I closed my eyes.

I defeated Aizen.

That's why I lived.

I lived to protect my friends.

I destroyed their greatest threat.

I won.

I relaxed and felt the wind rushing through my body as I fell down.

For some reason, my hand kept reaching out.

_Sayonara...everyone_

Ah...what's this?

My hand that was reaching toward the sky.

The hand that held nothing.

Someone is grabbing my hand.

A gentle and warm hand.

Mom, is that you?

I hear a voice...

Am I dead?

A voice...

A voice that called at me...

I know this voice...

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DIE!!!!"

The grip around my hand tightened, and began to pull me from my fall.

I smiled.

"Shut up..."

"YOU shut up!!!!"

"Ah..."

I opened my eyes.

I saw tears...and a smile...

I smiled back...

"Tch...You worry too much..."

* * *

_Even if you rise up a thousand times, your side will never achieve victory. –Ulquiorra_

Alright then, I shall rise a thousand and one times...or whatever it takes to steal that victory...

**End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Good? Bad?? We don't know really. If you didn't understand it, we'll clear it up. Ichigo was fighting Aizen, and when he was dieing, he was having a bunch of flashbacks of the time with his friends/soul reapers.**

**At the end, he killed Aizen, but began to fall (They were battling in the sky) because of lack of energy. The person Renji and Byakuya failed to hold back was...guess who? (NOT Orihime...)**

**Ichigo felt someone grab his hand to keep him from falling. He thought he was dead, until he heard...guess whose voice. (No...it is NOT Orihime...)**

**He lived.**

**The end...**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach, if we did, Ichigo's epic entrance to Fake Karakura Town would go very wrong (Maybe he tripped and fell onto someone when he got out of the Garganta)**


End file.
